ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seps
So this page has the NM's name spelled wrong, it's Seps not Sebs. --Cecellia 03:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd extremely easy 99bst/dnc with decent gear and two PDT -11% axes. Used 1-2 pet food Theta's each time I fought him. Pulled him near the bunnies and let Dipper fight alone. RR, GH, Apoc. * SOLOED ON BST/DNC using Dipper Yuly, Make sure to have ogre and monster gaiters for reward build. Atma; Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Strong Hold Amta Kaeon - Bahamut 1/03/11 * Duo'd easily with BLU/NIN + THF/NIN (me). Opened with BLU doing a Chain Affinity Distortion (Savage Blade + Quadratic Continuum), followed by me doing SA/Assassin's Charge/Evisceration (4000) + Darkness (6000). This took the NM down to 40% if I remember correctly. Can be easily Blink-tanked as THF. Just need to make sure that your healer shows his back to the NM so that he doesn't get slept. After that fight, we also killed it multiple times trio, with THF/NIN + WAR/NIN + SCH/RDM. We also did Darkness skillchains (mostly unresisted) with Steel Cyclone >> Evisceration. Nothing really hard about this fight. We fought the NM (west?) of the ???, near the rabbits (be careful of the Ephemeral Amoeaban). There are Puks around the ??? and they repop very fast so it can be hard to get a clean pop without getting adds on your way to the camp, so this is how we did it : I use Flee and aggro all the puks near the ??? and on the way back to camp, then bring them all towards the rabbits and use Hide to lose all hate and let them depop, while someone else pops the NM and brings it back to the camp. --Soily 20:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *Compared to all other nms this one is a joke. Dnc/nin tank (lvl 90), rdm/whm healer. Only problem was plenty of links. Just fought him at ??? in corner and solo'd links on rdm. Healed dnc occasionally letting him tank any links i couldnt sleep atm -Defiledsickness *Killed Seps with RDM/NINx2 and a BLU. Can also be done as BLUx2 and RDM/NIN or even just RDM/NIN and BLU. Bring antidotes for poison, because as Seps HP decreases the stronger the enpoison gets. Paralyze and Slow are a must. Very easy NM otherwise with very low HP, but it has a very stingy drop rate on anything. I've killed it about 7 times and have only seen a Syrinx and a SCH seal. Flarghbar 20:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy to kill with SAM/NIN w/ Masamune and RDM/SCH, slow and para, have a small stack of antidotes, and the fight is a total joke, my Tachi: Fudos were doing 4-5k on it, took about a minute to kill. *Easy kill with rdm/whm, blm/rdm (sack so only half the fight), mnk/nin. Low acc, low evasion. Standard puk. Did Hypersleep once. Nukes were good. Nothing real difficult. Mnk + rdm dual box. --FFXI-Mohit 21:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) *VERY VERY VERY easy duo, 90thf/nin and 90rdm/sch. I'm not too sure where they got there numbers from but enpoison never reached anything near 200hp/tick. Maybe 5hp/tick at max.. Choke was doing more dmg/tick then poison was. Even linked 4 add's on two of the pulls. No problems! RDM Feet don't like to drop off this nm it looks like :( *Very easy duo with RDM90/SCH45 and me as DNC90/NIN45. DNC tanked in full evasion gear (EVA skill 340, with +70 Eva in gear and about +30-40 AGI from cruor enhancements and gear.) Was very easy to tank and rarely had to worry about shadows. Just had to make sure RDM was always far enough away for sleep move and was ready with a cure. His enpoison was never a big problem, though it was rare that it hit me. RDM slow/para/dia the mob and healed/hasted me, trying different spells to trigger weakness in between. Got pretty good drop rate on all items, even without triggering weakness. We've easily won many times this way. Only died once when I aggroed three puks on pull. Were going through shadows too quickly with three on me between sleeps. RDM was taking the birds to the conflux when Seps did his sleep move and I ended up dying from how long sleep lasted. So just be careful on the pull and it's very easy. --Nachii 04:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Requires testing, but does not appear to have the same type of Wind affinity that normal Puks do, so wind damage does not heal it or give TP.Verification Needed (Garuda's Predator Claws was simply being resisted to an extreme level, rather than healing it) '' <--- since when Predator Claws heals puks? Is not a magical or elemental blood pact, is a physical slash type bp, and as much as i recall, it doesn't heal puks. *got told off by a couple summoners in my LS for thinking that, so note removed. Tristan Kain 16:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Wind Magic DMG heals it, tryed with Aero. Gonna remove this from mainpage. Mindi 13:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Wind damage does NOT heal it. I tried it again today, Seps was NOT healed, either by weaponskills that do wind damage (tried Cyclone for red !! and atma, and Aeolian Edge) or direct wind spells (tried Aero II just to test it). --Soily 20:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Solod with minimal difficulty with THF90/NIN45 using Mounted champion, RR, and GH, only real trouble was when he put me to sleep. Mounted Champion was strong enough I was actually gaining HP still. 1st sleep wasn't too bad, 2nd sleep if can verify, I turned from mob and didn't get slept, I do not know if anyone else has tried this. After sleep used pots to get back to full HP and continued attacking in full subtle blow gear. Also his accuracy was very poor even with fast attack speed. I only used NI once and Ichi the rest of the time. Straith Valefor server. **Can verify this setup works to kill NM. However, I think the sleep missing is just plain luck. I used MC/C&D/Apoc, and just fed him TP. I didn't use a subtle blow set, just fought him with A +2 Eva dagger and a TH dagger, THF +1 body,head,legs, +2 Hands feet, eva and brutal earrings, heed and keen rings, twilight belt, eva torque, boxers, and jinx in ranged (lol, i know). Feeding him TP obviously made this fight a little tricky, and I ended up dying one in nine times fighting him. The first 3 times he did sleep to me it didn't land. I wasn't turned around or anything. It just missed. After that, It didn't miss EVER. He was using it about 2~3 times a fight, and it was unnerving watching him miss you as you sleep, but nothing I did seemed to affect sleep landing. Easy NM, I highly reccomend using the GH and subtle blow setup over not. Xindarti Bahamut (RIP Ramuh). There is No god damn way in hell he's 25.6% on sch seals, i started at 8PM est yesterday Just got done now @ 6AM est, 2 full sets on rdm 1 full set of bst and 2 full sets of rng but only 7 sch dropped. he;s Easy as hell i had a nin a blu/dnc and me on sch/blm probably would be easier if i had Aero 4 for procs. *Did a 3man run today, killing about 12 times. He dropped 3x BST seals once, other than that consistently dropped 1 seal with yellow proc. Possibly just terrible luck, but he seems very stingy on seals. Would recommend avoiding. --JTimmons 22:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd NIN95/DNC47 (Very well geared and Kannagi). Subbed DNC to Haste Samba and just in case I needed Waltzes, but it wasn't necessary, as I didn't need any heal. Accuracy is terrible, but still used Kurayami, Hojo and Jubaku, which worked wonderful. Also used Yurin to limit its TP gain. Very, very easy, probably doesn't need as many debuffs and would still be fairly easy. BST Solo Soloed Seps as BST95/NIN47 with Dipper. Used VV, RR and Stronghold atmas and -pdt gear such as Anwig Salade and two Guichard Axe +2. Easy fight - Seps can barely hit Dipper at this level. BUT, I needed several Pet Roborants for reward to remove Seps' poison effects. Poison is more than strong enough to kill a Dipper, unless you chain-zeta (or healing pot or dawn mulsum). I did not melee - let Dipper do all the work. --Kmera 22:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC)